


Documents of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Documentation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: A typical letter from one pureblood lady to another.





	1. Letter from Frances Selwyn to Claudianne Abbott, March 12,1756

**Author's Note:**

> A typical letter from one pureblood lady to another.

_My dear Claud,_

_It was a great pleasure to see you at the Runcorns’ winter ball. Ashley looked simply splendid,even for the sixth year she is. Is it true that she is to wed Terrence Dumbledore? That would make a good marriage._

_I’m writing from my office in Greenhouse One. It is a pleasant Friday afternoon,and my last class has just left (the Slytherin third and fourth years). Roger Abercrombie is a better version of his brother Justus. How he made Prefect and Hufflepuff keeper is beyond me,but as you may recall he did secure his house the Potions Prize in ‘47. Evanna Lynch was also in class today,and she is an absolute shoo-in for Prefect next year. I shall have to look into recommending Alan Dippet as her opposite number,as he is such a pleasant boy for a Slytherin._

_This winter has been fairly quiet,with not much of importance happening. The Christmas ball and Yule formal were successes,as they always are. The Fat Friar has taken up unofficial residency in an abandoned classroom on the first floor,near to the Room of Desire. The Room of Desire is a room that was discovered rather recently. It supposedly grants you whatever you desire:I wouldn’t know the truth of it. The OWLs are approaching as usual,so a lot of students have been coming in for revisions or to catch up on homework._


	2. Letter from Harry Potter to Rowan Khanna, October 25,1992

_Dear Rowan,_

_You asked me at the Burrow to keep you posted on events at school. This letter is an attempt to answer any questions you may have (stop giggling,Fred)._

_As Dad no doubt told you,the entrance to Platform 9 3/4 was blocked long enough for me,Sirius,and Ron to have to take the Knight Bus to school. It’s an old purple bus with interior lighting that belongs in the last century,but it moves quite well. Professor_ _Snape came and waited with us,and after the Hogwarts Express arrived we took literal horseless carriages up to the school. As for the Sorting,Ginny joined us in Gryffindor,as did a muggleborn boy named Colin Creevey who’s a big fan of me. Ginny’s friend Luna went to Ravenclaw,so now Dad has to pay Reggie 150 Sickles._

_The first few weeks of classes have been going well. Professor Lockhart is rather what Ron would call a git._

**Author's Note:**

> Alan Dippet is Armando’s uncle. Armando was born in 1778.


End file.
